


Пока мы наедине (As Long As We're Alone)

by Merla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow Is A Decent Human Being, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Баки ранен, Брок Рамлоу мудак но в целом хороший человек, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Он знал, что Актив не будет помнить и этот раз, так же, как не помнил предыдущие. Но это было неважно, потому что в итоге он всегда раскрывался Броку.Пока они были наедине.





	Пока мы наедине (As Long As We're Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Long As We're Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153645) by [SatiricalExile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalExile/pseuds/SatiricalExile). 



Холодная морось падала с неба, отбивая удары на коже и жаля плоть резкими укусами. В такие ночи всегда шел дождь. Ночи, когда ему хотелось, чтобы дела шли полегче, ночи, когда ему до смерти нужна была передышка, но боги на небесах решали, что будет весело выкрутить Броку Рамлоу сложность на максимум.

Потому что когда ты тащишь на себе Актива в один из старых конспиративных домов ГИДРы, просто необходимо поскользнуться в грязи, почти раскраивая себе череп на ступеньках под входной дверью. Вовремя подставленный локоть встретился с деревянной ступенькой каменной твердости, и Брок зашипел от ожегшей боли, подтягивая Актива повыше. Капли дождя собирались на длинных ресницах Солдата, трепещущих от отчаянных усилий остаться в сознании. Такая слабость была необычной, Актив как-никак суперсолдат, но он потерял слишком много крови.

— Давай, Kotik, — хрипло выдохнул Брок. Прозвище, которым он наградил суперсолдата, вырвалось машинально, — давай, приятель, вместе работаем.

Рамлоу видел, что ему трудно, но Актив заставил свои ноги двигаться в последнем рывке, достаточном для того, чтобы они с Броком добрались до верха лестницы и открыли дверь. Оказавшись наконец-то внутри, Рамлоу запер заедающий от неиспользования замок. Пихнув Актива в ближайшую комнату, он отметил, что ее обстановка явно должна была изображать гостиную. «Изображать» — тут ключевое слово, потому что жилищем это не было. Да, дом выглядел обитаемым, но в действительности был просто обманкой, призванной укрывать ГИДРу и ее разъезжающих по делам агентов. И эта новая оперативная база Рамлоу находилась ровно посреди ёбаного нигде в штате Вашингтон. Похожая во многих отношениях на загородную хижину, она вызывала воспоминания детства. Воспоминания о рыбалке с отцом, о выходных, которые они проводили в их старом домике, сбегая хоть ненадолго от городской жизни. О том, что было.

Бросив взгляд на старый камин, Рамлоу испытал облегчение, заметив оставленные кем-то материалы для розжига. В такую ночь, когда холод ломится во все щели бревенчатых стен, только огонь поможет им согреться. Уложив Актива с нехарактерной для себя осторожностью, Рамлоу направился к зеву камина, чтобы понять, что у них есть для растопки. Несколько поленьев, лучина и трут. При более внимательном изучении выяснилось, что определенно не хватает горючки и, с зародившимся глубоко в груди рычанием, он встал и отправился на скромных размеров кухню. Конспиративные дома ГИДРЫ всегда снаряжались предметами первой необходимости: едой с длительным сроком годности, расширенной аптечкой и кучей бутылок с водой.

Практически вывернув все шкафы наизнанку, ему удалось найти именно то, что он искал: бутылку растительного масла. Дёрнув со стола рулон бумажных полотенец, он с такой скоростью оказался на корточках перед камином, что у него хрустнули колени. Сложив гнездо из поленьев и лучины, он начал быстро пропитывать бумажные салфетки маслом, методично раскладывал их внутри гнезда по периметру. Пошарив по карманам форменных штанов, он достал зажигалку, поджег последний промасленный лист и, уложив небольшое полено поверх всей конструкции, выдохнул.

А теперь сложная часть.

Поднявшись, он сосредоточил внимание на раненом Активе, потом подошел и сел рядом.

— Отчет состояния, — потребовал он, и равнодушный тон его голоса сравнялся с холодом взгляда.

— Огнестрельное ранение. Между пятым и шестым ребром на левой стороне. Симптомов пневмоторакса нет. Возможность гиповолемического шока, если не обработать, — хрипло ответил его подопечный, и, выругавшись себе под нос, Рамлоу отправился на розыски аптечки для неотложной помощи, которую медики ГИДРы непременно оставляли на базах, подобных этой хижине. Она легко нашлась в шкафу для верхней одежды, в трех шагах от камина, и Рамлоу тут же вернулся на диван к Активу. Материал обивки дивана был чистым, белым и выглядел дорогим. Все эти деньги потрачены только для того, чтобы ее испачкала кровь суперсолдата.

— Давай, избавься от амуниции и рубашки, — Рамлоу вздохнул, скорее с раздражением, чем озабоченностью, учитывая обстоятельства. К данному моменту большинство потеряло бы голову от ужаса и неизвестности. Но Рамлоу не был большинством. Он был умелым оперативником ГИДРы, капитаном СТРАЙКа и хэндлером богом проклятого Зимнего Солдата. Ни пуля, ни пара капель крови не помешают ему закончить миссию. Остальные СТРАЙКовцы скорее всего уже добрались до помятого квинджета и летят в Вашингтон. Информация, которую они хотели получить, добыта, флешка беглого бывшего ученого ГИДРы изъята, а сам он убит. Как ни печально, их цель действовала не одна, другие предатели их организации открыли огонь по команде СТРАЙКа и заставили их разделиться. Вот так и получилось, что Рамлоу оказался тут, волоча на себе Актива по глуши штата Вашингтон к ближайшему убежищу. О котором ему сообщили только из-за нестабильности миссии и высокой вероятности провала.

Зрелище того, с каким трудом Актив всего-то пытается снять свой тактический костюм, шибало новизной, и Рамлоу почти готов был признать, что оно задевает струны его сердца. Рамлоу знал, что имеет слабость к Активу, что ему никогда не нравилось быть с ним жестоким, как предыдущие хэндлеры, но работа есть работа. Однако, видя перед собой ослабевшее тело, борющееся за каждый вздох, лишенное привычной силы, Рамлоу чувствовал себя странно, потому что думал, что видел уже всё, что может предложить его маленький солдатик.

По-видимому нет.

Никто из СТРАЙКа не был так близок и не относился так лично к Активу, как Рамлоу. Разумеется нет — они не были хэндлерами. Они не должны были с ним даже взглядом встречаться, не то что приближаться. Но они видели его раненым. Обычно он шел своими ногами, отчитывался о повреждении, его чинили, и он снова был как новенький. Это было привычное хэндлеру зрелище. Однако на этот раз было иначе. Потеря крови начала влиять на его движения, отсутствие немедленной медицинской помощи, которую он получил бы на борту квинджета привело к тому, что адреналин спал, а боль устроилась в каждой трещине.

Поднявшись, Рамлоу помог Активу раздеться до пояса, наблюдая как его голова запрокидывается на спинку дивана, а затрудненное дыхание мешается с потрескиванием пламени.

Сама рана выглядела довольно плохо, кровотечение, похоже, не собиралось останавливаться, и Рамлоу чувствовал, как растет желание защитить Актива и злость на самого себя за то, что позволил этому случиться. Используя все ограниченные найденные запасы, он принялся за работу. Насколько он мог судить, Актив дышал свободно. Рамлоу прижался ухом к его груди и решил, что вдохи звучат нормально, пусть и с заминкой. Если бы лёгкое схлопнулось, Рамлоу вообще не услышал бы дыхание на этой стороне, так что информация была полезной, теперь он знал, что делать.

Решив пока оставить пулю внутри груди, Рамлоу сосредоточился на том, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Если он начнет искать осколки, Солдат только потеряет еще больше крови, скорее всего впадет в шок и, пусть Актив был ему в некотором роде небезразличен, он невольно задавался эгоистичным вопросом, что с ним сделают, если Кулак ГИДРы загнется от раны под его присмотром. Ему не нравилась картинка, приходящая на ум.

Зашивая рану как можно аккуратнее, Рамлоу еще раз проверил, что очистил её найденным антисептиком, молясь всем жестоким богам, которым не в лом прислушаться, чтобы Актив дотянул до утра. Закончив, он потуже затянул повязку, сел и, выдохнув наконец, бросил окровавленное полотенце в открытый сундучок аптечки. Тут ему на глаза попался пузырек Тайленола. Пожав плечами, он взял таблетки, сходил на кухню за двумя бутылками воды, потом вернулся к Активу и уговорил его выпить лекарство. Конечно, тот выпил. У него выбора не было.

— Ох, Kotik, ты всегда вляпываешься в самое дерьмо, да? — вздохнул он, вглядываясь в красивые синие глаза, взгляд которых, обычно острый и сосредоточенный, сейчас был мутным и невнимательным. Был бы он бо́льшим мудаком, он бы воспользовался слабым состоянием Актива, получив примитивное удовольствие от безвольного тела. Но он не был и он так не поступит. У Рамлоу годы ушли на то, чтобы добиться доверия Актива. Не то слепое «доверие» к обладающему правом отдавать ему приказы — нет. Искренняя и глубокая вера, которую Актив не проявлял к другим хэндлерам. И Броку это нравилось, несмотря на то, что он подставлял свою задницу, нарушая правила. Он делал это, потому что хотел, потому что знал, что это делает _его Kotika_ счастливым. Вызвать эмоции из суперсолдата с промытыми мозгами было делом редкими и почти невозможным. На это требовалось время и гораздо больше терпения, чем обладало большинство. Рамлоу им обладал и будь он проклят, если позволит своей похоти уничтожить все усилия.

— Давай мы тебя накормим, — вздохнул он. Рамлоу знал, что разговаривать с Активом всё равно, что разговаривать со стенкой. Солдату обычно не разрешали говорить, только отвечать на прямые вопросы. Приученный не задавать вопросов, не иметь своего мнения, желаний, он был идеальным послушным солдатиком. Если только не оказывался наедине с Рамлоу. Брок вытащил то, что Пирс назвал бы худшим в Активе. Рамлоу мог заставить его принимать решения, на которые тот не имел права, иметь своё мнение, которым не мог обладать. Всё по мелочам, таким естественным для любого человека. Что он хотел бы съесть и что думает про холодную погоду. По правде говоря, Актив был создан не для того, чтобы иметь желания или мнение о происходящем. Но у Рамлоу получалось добиться от него этих ответов лаской и уговорами.

— Радость моя, ты хочешь кофе или чай? — спросил он, и Актив среагировал на ласковое прозвище. Рамлоу видел, как тот повел глазами в раздумье. Опции выбора для Актива предусмотрено не было, и Рамлоу знал, что если бы кроме него тут находилась хоть одна живая душа, ответа он бы не получил. Но он был.

— Кофе… два сахара, — было ответом, и Рамлоу вознаградил его улыбкой за это достижение.

— Я знаю что делать, — усмехнулся он и отправился на кухню. Молотый кофе, который он там нашел, был горьким, далеко не таким вкусным как зерна, к которым он привык, но на эту ночь сойдет. Что же до вариантов ужина — у них имелся рис и консервированное говяжье рагу — пока хватит. Ни то ни другое не требовало долгой готовки, в основном надо было просто разогреть рагу. Рамлоу до сих пор удивлялся тому, сколько может храниться консервированный суп. Закончив готовку, он наполнил миски едой, налил две чашки кофе и вернулся в гостиную. Было видно, что Солдат отчаянно пытается остаться в сознании, и Рамлоу это разозлило. Он знал, что Актив не должен спать, это было одним из правил. Подразумевалось, что он должен быть постоянно настороже, готовый мгновенно атаковать или защищать, но у Рамлоу от этого к горлу подступала желчь. Он был не таким, как другие хэндлеры, ученые и доктора. Актив знал, что рядом с ним он не будет наказан, но, несмотря на все его усилия, чертова программа все равно просвечивала. Когда-нибудь он ее сломает.

Устроив миски с их ужином на столе, Рамлоу сел возле Актива с кофе в руках. С безучастным взглядом тот взял предложенное, и Рамлоу тихо вздохнул, позволяя ветру снаружи и огню внутри создавать уютную атмосферу, баюкающую их молчание. Эта тишина сопровождала их на протяжении всего ужина, и он заметил, что его подопечный ел мало, что вызвало у него беспокойство. Рамлоу уже заметил, что последнее время с ним это часто случалось. Он всё больше и больше, пусть и невольно, проникался заботой к Активу, желанием защитить его, удержать от опасностей, что, к сожалению, было невозможно, учитывая их работу. Отход под пулемётным огнём относился к рискам профессии и — на данном этапе — был типичным вторником.

Когда они поужинали, или скорее когда Брок поужинал, а Актив решил что больше ни кусочка проглотить не сможет, Рамлоу пошел в спальню на поиски чистой одежды. В идеале, он бы принял душ, но учитывая состояние Солдата, рисковать не хотелось. Как обычно, в спальне нашлась куча одежды всех размеров. Будто где-то ограбили магазин одежды. Всё чёрное, без рисунков и приметных деталей — стандарт ГИДРы. Даже гражданское было ничем иным как той же униформой. С одеждой для Актива пришлось играть в угадайку. Рамлоу неохотно признал, что тот был выше. И шире. Парень был сложен как чёртов танк. Схватив что попалось под руку, он понадеялся, что тряпки на Солдата налезут, потому что совершенно точно не собирался морозить жопу в холодной комнате, разыскивая подходящий размер.

Решив, что чем больше, тем лучше, Рамлоу вернулся к Активу и проверил повязки. Все выглядело достаточно чисто, кровь пока не просочилась, и он решил считать это хорошим знаком. Это означало, что кровотечение останавливается, или, по крайней мере, замедляется. Натянув на вялого подопечного футболку, он тяжело вздохнул, уставившись на армейские ботинки и тактические штаны, в которые тот был одет.

— Как думаешь, с остальным справишься? — попробовал Рамлоу, зная, что его вопрос не воспримут, как подразумевающий варианты. Неудивительно, что Актив начал переодеваться, и Рамлоу поспешил сделать то же самое. Кожа была липкой от пота и чужой крови, и он передернулся от ощущения грязи. Проклятье, душ казался прекрасной идеей. Бросив взгляд на своего подопечного, он фыркнул и проигнорировал желание сказать «нахуй» и помыться, напомнив себе, что душ не стоит того, чтобы его выпотрошили, если что-то случится с Активом.

В итоге он тяжело вздохнул, перекинул через плечо правую руку Актива и встал, заставляя его подняться за собой, несмотря на очевидное нежелание. Но он понимал, что лежать всю ночь в луже собственной крови — не самая лучшая идея. Вместо этого Рамлоу решил устроить их возле огня, собрав на полу гнездо из подушек и одеял, таких же дорогих, как и вся мебель в доме. Удобная — да, но, казалось, не про их честь. Обстановка была на случай любопытного взгляда, на случай, если кто-то посторонний наткнётся на это место и поинтересуется. Дом должен был выглядеть жилым, как будто люди просто вышли и скоро вернутся. Они и возвращались, может быть не так часто, как ожидалось бы от такого классного дома, но рано или поздно кто-то всегда возвращался.

Уговорив подопечного опуститься в гнездо, Рамлоу и сам растёкся на полу, измученный взбрыками этого дня.

— Ладно, Kotik, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, — он фыркнул. Брок ожидал комментария на тему, что кто-то должен оставаться на страже и что для него сон противоречит приказам. У Брока было что ответить по обоим пунктам, но он получил нечто совершенно иное.

— Почему ты так зовешь меня? Я знаю, что это означает «кот», но не понимаю, как это относится ко мне. Однако ты всегда меня так зовёшь. Почему? — слова звучали почти обвиняюще, как будто Актив долго это обдумывал и наконец, нашёл достаточно храбрости, чтобы высказаться. Усталость в его глазах, всматривающихся в Рамлоу, была забавной, даже милой, и хэндлер обнаружил, что хихикает.

— Ну, — начал он, отводя взгляд, — я заметил, что ты расслабляешься рядом со мной. Пока мы наедине, в смысле. И это позволяет мне увидеть часть твоей личности. Ты ведёшь себя очень похоже на домашнего кота.

Рамлоу издал смешок, который Актив не поддержал, и Брок задумался, с чего он решил, что тот засмеётся.

— Поясни, — вот всё что он услышал, и, пожав плечами, Рамлоу снова вздохнул.

— Не знаю, ты много ешь, много спишь и хочешь внимания, — у него вырвался ещё один смешок и он покачал головой, — по крайней мере, все знакомые мне коты ведут себя именно так.

Между ними снова воцарилось молчание, потом он наконец разлегся на импровизированном лежбище из одеял и раскрыл руки, приглашая Актива. Пристально посмотрев на него усталым и далёким взглядом, Солдат позволил себе сдаться, устроился под боком своего хэндлера и положил голову ему на плечо. И ему это нравилось. Запустив пальцы в длинные волосы и перебирая пряди, Рамлоу задумался, почему он каждый раз ожидает, что они будут мягкими. В этом смысле об Активе не заботились, по крайней мере не регулярно. Из-за этого волосы обычно были жирными, но Рамлоу это мало волновало сейчас, когда он наблюдал за тем, как у его сладкого котёнка слипаются глаза, и он наконец спокойно засыпает.

Утром, когда пришлют кого-нибудь забрать их, всё закончится. Актива уведут к медикам, которые подлатают его достаточно, чтобы провести обнуление и стереть память о хрупких моментах, проведённых вместе, а потом запихнут его обратно в крио. В следующий раз, когда у них появится такая возможность, Брок заново объяснит ему, почему он зовет его Kotik, и они разделят еще один момент нежности. Он знал, что Актив не будет помнить и этот раз, так же, как не помнил предыдущие. Но это было неважно, потому что в итоге он всегда раскрывался Броку.

Пока они были наедине.

Конец.


End file.
